YuGiOh:The Millennium ChroniclesTRAILER
by Noodle-Brained Kitsune
Summary: *DEAD*Trailer for my up and coming fic. ;; Sort of a teaser thing.Blah.Short Summary,I know . ;;


Hi everyone! Here's everyone's favorite author Noodle-Brained Kitsune!...Er...Or maybe not..^^;;...Anyway...

I have an idea for a fanfic but I'd like to see what people's input would be to it.So I've decided to make a trailer! O_o...Am I making any sense? I hope so.^^;;;

Also,for some minor details.Normally I use the American names of the characters,but for the sake of this fic,I'm planning to use the Japanese names.Why?Because of last name reasons.They wouldn't all be in the same homeroom if I used the American names...^^;;; I'm planning on some school scenes in the fic.Also,I'm under the assumption that during the series that they were in third year Junior high.(The equiv.of Freshman in High School in the states)This takes place their first year high school.Yesh,I did my research. ^^;;;

Finally,this concept is by **no** means my idea.I must give credit where credit it due.My sincere apologies to Halfling Rouge of which whom I borrowed the idea of 'Fic-Trailers'.Her two trailers for 'Royal Games' and 'Adiemus no Ammon-sama' are the absolute best!! Halfling Rouge,I hope you don't mind!! Please don't hurt me!! ^^;;

_Standard-Semi-Original-Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh!.I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! So there. And also the only thing I own(I think,hope,etc.)is the plot...And any original characters that crop up. ^^;;

_Standard Warnings/Notes:_Gomen,if this sounds stupid...May deviate from the actual fic.etc.

###########################

**Trailer 'Yu-Gi-Oh:The Millennium Chronicles'**

{Music with an Egyptian flavor plays in the background}  
{We see the Sphinx with tents up near it in the distance.Camera then zooms to the tents rapidly and then abruptly stops at a woman brushing off an artifact.Suddenly the woman's eyes widen and she yells.}

Woman:Oh my...John!You might want to come over here!!

{Camera pans around and above and we see an that the artifact is a rounded black gem stone sitiuated on top a golden backing of some sort.The camera remains in an above shot as a man walks in.}

Woman:What do you think this amulet is made of?Onxy?Obsidian?

Man:I don't know...But this is an amazing discovery,something that old in this condition...We'll have to show this at Cairo...

{Camera fades to black for a moment but fades back in.We see that the amulet is now on display inside a glass case on a pedestal in the center of a dark room. A tinkling like breaking glass is heard in the background.The amulet beings to start glowing an errie red color.Diabolical laughter is heard.}

{Scene change.We see the gang walking to school.We notice their uniforms are also slightly different.}

Anzu:Did you guys hear that report on the news?A thief just stole a newly discovered Egyptian artifact in Cairo last night!The weird thing is..they only took that one artifact.

Yugi:It was all over the news this morning...I don't know why...But I suddenly have a bad feeling about this....

{The music ups tempo to a near frantic pace and begins to emphasize more percussion.}  
{Scene Change.Anzu,Jou and Honda are running through the city.}

Anzu:We have to find Yugi and Ryou!!

{Scene Change.A girl in a school uniform with colbat blue hair looks upwards.Her green eyes widen and she backs up a few paces.}

Girl:Eraikocha[1].....

{Something under her sleeve glows and a flash of light obstructs the screen.Scene changes again to Ryou and Yugi,standing at the dead end of an alley.Camera pans to behind them and we can see there is something in the shadows.}

Ryou:W-what is that?!

{Scene Change.We see Yami standing on a dueling platform staring straight ahead.We hear a decidedly male voice taunting him off camera. }

Male Voice:Do you think your precious 'Heart of the Cards' will pull through in this duel?How pathetic.

{Scene Change.It looks like the interior of a warehouse.We see Anzu standing by Yami looking scared as the floor rumbles and shakes.Suddenly the floor fractures and Anzu begins falling into one of the holes.}

Anzu:AAAAIIIEEE!!

{Scene Change.In a room we see Anzu sitting on a sofa,Yami standing,Honda and Jou sitting on a sofa, Ryou sitting on another chair,and Seto also standing.They all stare in surprise at someone,whose back can only be seen.}

Person:What did you expect,Swamp-Thing?

{Scene Change.This time there are very faster flashes.Everyone being tossed around on deck of a ship during a storm.Jou swinging a punch at someone.Honda being thrown against a wall.Yami laying down a card with a grim expression. Ryou looking out at something,frowning.Anzu clapping her hands over her mouth in shock of something. Kaiba typing furiously at a computer.The girl from earlier swinging what looks like a sword,looking angry. The screen flashes to white.As it starts to fade back to normal it slows down to red eyes looking up evily.During this,there's a voice over.}

Voice:Let's play a little game...With your lives!

{Voice then laughs menacingly and the camera fades to black and text appears in white lettering.}

** 'Yu-Gi-Oh:The Millennium Chronicles'  
  
Coming soon to FF.net..... **

  
  


###########################

[1]-This is the equivalent to 'Oh my god!' in the Kansai dialect of Japanese.

  
  


What do you think?Nice?Review then!Positive comments and constructive critisism are always welcomed.Whereas flames are deemed unessesary,rude,and will be used to toast marshmallows.


End file.
